


Save a Horse. Ride a Cowboy

by Sunny_Summer_Love_AJ



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Barrel racing, Bull Riding, Bullriding accident, Cowboys & Cowgirls, F/M, Hospital visitst, Injury, Little bit of devil in those angel eyes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reverse Cowgirl, Rodeo Competitions, Rodeo Queen pagents, Rodeos are fun but can be dangerous, Secret Relationship, Sex Positions, Smut, Star Wars Characters - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, YeeFuckingHaw, author loves a man in wrangler jeans, cowboy hat kink, horse back riding, mentions of past injuries, save a horse ride a cowboy, summer crack fic, swimming in lakes in underwear, travel buddies, wrangler ass, wrangler jeans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-04-24 21:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny_Summer_Love_AJ/pseuds/Sunny_Summer_Love_AJ
Summary: Rey rounded the corner of the dirt road that led to her brother's house. It has been two years since she had been back to the ranch, it wasn't her fault though. She wanted to finish her degree, that way she could spend more time at home before she ventured off to take her new job in the city.but what happens when one of the hottest Bull Riders in the country happens to be her brothers best friend?





	1. Home..Home on the Range

**Author's Note:**

> So........ I have no self control clearly. I am posting this because well.... I have a thing for men in Wrangler jeans and Rodeo season just started!  
> I do have a good background in the Rodeo scene thanks to my cousin and a lot of experiences are from myself and her doing things.  
> I hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> As always thank you to my wonderful Beta who jumped in to help me on this! Azuwrites you are a gem!!!

Rey rounded the corner of the dirt road that led to her brother's house. It has been two years since she had been back to the ranch, it wasn't her fault though. She wanted to finish her degree, that way she could spend more time at home before she ventured off to take her new job in the city.

  
Dirt and dust kicked up as she pulled onto the dirt road, music blasting through the speakers as she made her way through the small town. Her brother’s house was at the end of the 10 mile road. Once she pulled up to the gate of her brother’s house, she jumped out of her truck and pushed open the large cattle door. She jumped back into the truck, pulling forward and then got back out to close it. The last time she left the gate open, she had almost lost her horse BB, it was the scariest moment of her life. Just as she was about to get into her truck, she heard the pounding of hooves on the ground. She turned around to see BB running towards her.

 

“Oh, there’s my good boy!” she yelled as he got closer. He came up close and nipped at her shirt, she laughed as she placed her forehead against his long nose and kissed him. Her hands stroked his coat as she took a moment to calm herself.

 

“I missed you sweet boy! Have you been good for Uncle Poe? Of course you have! You want to go for a ride sweet boy?” She asked him as he neighed in response. She smiled as she got back into the truck and drove up the driveway to the barn. She parked the truck next to her brother’s trailer, jumped inside and grabbed his lead rope. BB bowed his head and waited for Rey to secure the headstall and lead rope. She praised her horse as she lead him towards the barn and hitching post; that's when she saw _him_.

 

There was no way he was real. This has to be some sort of A.I. man. She watched as he lifted the bail of hay above his head and threw it into the barn. She watched as his muscles flexed and sweat dripped down his chiseled chest. The wrangler jeans that clung to his thighs and caves looked like they would burst at any minute. She moved a little closer and could see the outline of his thick cock being pressed against the jeans. Rey was not one for staring for long moments at a time, but seeing him... made every moment worth it.

 

Her horse, however, was ready to go, his nose nudged her head and she let out a yelp. She turned to see that the man had stopped his movements. She quickly turned to her horse to push him out of the way, towards the barn when she heard his voice.

 

“Hey there little darlin’, are you lost?” His deep voice had that sweet southern twang to it. Rey was fucked.

 

“Oh no, I’m okay. I just was grabbing BB here to go out for a ride,” she said as she grabbed BB’s head and pulled it close to hers. She placed a kiss on his nose and he bumped her again.

 

“Oh, got ya. Well, darlin’, what’s your name? I’m Ben Solo,” he said as he took off his leather glove and extended his hand out to her.

 

“Nice to meet you Ben. Wait...are...are you Kylo Ren? You look just like _the_ Kylo Ren! The all-time pro bull rider!” Rey was in shock. He looked just like the man she had seen and drooled over on TV during the Pro Bull Rodeo in Canto Bite. He was one of the top bull riders in the nation! But why would he be _here_...at her brother’s ranch… in the middle of Naboo.  

 

“That would also be me darlin’.” He tipped his hat at her and winked. “I didn’t quite catch your name there little darlin’, what did you say it was?”

 

“Oh, uh, I’m Rey, Rey Dameron. Poe is my older brother.” She could feel her cheeks turning pink as she watched his reaction.

 

“Oh, so you’re the little lady that he’s been carryin’ on about! Well, nice to meet ya young lady.” He leant against the old Ford Falcon and smiled. Rey was a goner she could feel it.

 

“So, what are you doin’ out here Ben?” Rey asked as she led her horse to the hitching post. She tied the lead to the ring and grabbed the bucket from the trailer.

 

“Ah, just gettin’ ready for the season. I’ve been stayin’ with your brother for a while now. I’m surprised we haven’t met before,” he said as he leaned against the trailer. Rey thought about it, had she really been gone that long?

 

“I’ve been at school. I, uh, was getting my degree in engineering. I was going to come home during the summer, but I stayed and did summer classes, so I could graduate faster,” she replied as she grabbed the large coarse brush and began to brush BB.

  
“That would make sense. Poe was moping around while you were away. Thankfully, it didn't distract him from the team rope though. He and Finn ended up getting first in a lot of the rodeos we went to and, of course, yours truly got a few first place prizes for bull ridin’.” He smirked as he grabbed his belt buckle and tapped it a few times.

 

“Oh, I know. Poe kept me updated the whole time. I just didn’t know that y’all were friends. Hence, my surprise to see you bailin’ hay when I walked up with BB,” Rey said as she finished up brushing BB, his coat was nice, shiny and soft. She grabbed his blanket and tossed it over his back. He turned around and grabbed the corner of the blanket and threw it to the ground.

 

“Oh, come on BB!” Rey scuffed. She placed the blanket back on top, sliding it back further on his back to where he couldn’t reach. Ben laughed as he watched the stubborn animal try again and again to grab the blanket, but ultimately failed.

 

Rey smiled in accomplishment as she grabbed her saddle from the trailer, the beautiful brown and black leather was custom made for her by her brother. It was a birthday present for her when she turned 18 and was able to join the circuit with them. She tossed the saddle over BB’s back, adjusting it slightly to sit straight on his back. Unhooking the belt, she reached underneath BB’s belly and tightened the saddle, but not all the way. She knew BB like the back of her hand and knew that he was extending his belly out to make the belt loose around his belly. She chuckled as she jumped back into the trailer and reached for BB’s headstall and reins. She looked everywhere for her set, but to no avail, they were not in the trailer.

 

“Goddamnit!” She yelled out as she searched the small space. Ben stood at the door looking at her with a puzzled look.

  
“Whats up little darlin’?” He asked as he watched her line up a stool to the higher shelves.

 

“I can't find BB’s head stall!” She said in frustration as she blindly patted around the top shelf. She hit something sharp, catching her off guard, she took a step back, forgetting she was on a lift and fell. Luckily, Ben was there to catch her, she fell right into his strong arms.

 

“T-thank you,” she stuttered, at a complete loss of words as she watched him smile. He placed her onto the ground and he got into the trailer. A few minutes later, he emerged holding BB’s head stall, bridle and reigns.

 

“Sorry darlin’, Poe placed it all the way in the back. I would have told ya sooner, but you kind of looked cute all frustrated like that,” he said as he handed her the head stall.

 

She didn’t know what to say. She half-chuckled as she walked back to BB, who was eating away at the hay Ben had dropped for him. She placed the head gear over BB’s face, brushing her hand against his nose as she coaxed him into taking the bridle bit. She walked back to his side, her hand never leaving his coat, as she reached under to tighten the saddle again. She undid the lead rope and tied it around the horn of her saddle.

 

“You wouldn’t wanna come join us, would you? I’m just going up the hills to the lake,” she said in an almost hushed tone.

 

“I’d like that darlin’. Let me get Tye ready and I’ll come join ya. Why don’t you ride around for a minute? Make sure ol’ BB here is ready for the trek,” he replied as he walked towards the barn. He brought out his horse, she followed him with no issues.

 

“This is Tye, she's my baby,” he said as he kissed the horse’s nose. She was a beautiful black horse, her coast looked like silk in the sunlight. She neighed loudly as she nudged Ben’s shoulder. He laughed as he grabbed his gear from the trailer.

 

Ben threw the blanket onto her back, along with the saddle, all in one failsafe swoop. Tye stood there, not even moving as Ben quickly got her ready for the ride. Rey looked at BB with a scowl, muttering under her breath, “ _stupid horse, why can’t you do the same?”_  Ben tightened the saddle around Tye’s waist one last time before he patted her back, telling her how she was a good girl. He took off both gloves and buttoned his shirt up before closing the door to the barn and trailer. He placed one foot in the stirrup and lifted himself over Tye with ease. He grabbed the reins, clicking his tongue, he let Tye walk around the grounds. He stopped in front of Rey and BB and smiled.

 

“Well, Darlin, are ya comin’?” He asked as he dropped the reins to his horse down a little. Rey smiled as she grabbed the horn of her saddle, lifted her foot up to the stirrup and mounted the horse with ease. She leaned forward, grabbing the reins and gestured for him to lead the way.

 

They rode the trail with knowing familiarity, Ben and Rey joked around as they avoided branches and bushes. She listened to his life story; about how he had grown up a city boy, thanks to his momma, but then left to his Uncle's ranch and fell in love with being out in the middle of nowhere. He told her how he started doing bucking Broncos, then eventually switched to bull riding. Told her about the accident he was in a few years prior and how it landed him with a scar across his face and a few broken ribs. Every word that fell from his lips she drank in, he had a way with words that she could get drunk off of.

 

They finally made it to the lake, the water ripped softly, but looked beautiful underneath the bright summer sun. Finding a shady spot, Rey jumped off of BB and tied his lead to the tree. She walked down to the shore of the beach and inhaled the sweet smell of the grove of trees. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it over her head. She undid the button to her jeans and slid them down her legs. Once free of her clothing, she reached her hands to the sky, stretching out her limbs. Ben stayed on top of Tye and watched in awe of this beautiful woman stripping down to her underwear.

 

“Come join me Ben!” Rey shouted enthusiastically as she walked down the sandy shore into the water. She walked all the way in until the water hit her waist, then disappeared as she dove into the water. Ben shook his head as he got off of his horse, he walked towards the pile of her discarded clothing and started to strip himself. Taking off his boots, then undoing the few buttons on his shirt. He could hear Rey whistling at him from the lake, he laughed as he grabbed the button of his jeans and slid them down his legs, leaving him in his just his boxers.

 

He walked down to the shore, letting the water touch his toes, he shivered and looked out at Rey who was floating in the water; she looked so calm and peaceful.

 

“Come on Ben! The water’s great!” she shouted as she changed her position.

 

“You are insane little lady!” he yelled back as he waded through the cold water.

 

Even with the hot temperatures outside, the water was still cold to the touch, but almost welcoming. He swam out to meet Rey, both of them floating a few hundred yards off of the shore. They floated in the water, not a word said between them. Until Rey splashed Ben in the face, the water a cold awakening against his face.

 

“Oh, it’s on Rey!” he said playfully as he retaliated. Water was splashing everywhere, this was a perfect summer day.

 

Suddenly, the skies started to grow dark, thunder rumbled in the distance. Ben and Rey quickly swam to shore, grabbing their clothes, they threw their pants on as fast as they could over their soaking limbs. They threw everything else into the saddle bags, jumped onto their horses and raced back to the ranch.

 

\--------

They rode back a little faster, as their horses galloped down the hillside, they saw the ranch closing in on the horizon. The dark skies threatened to pour as they got closer and closer to the ranch. They could hear the rain starting to come, a few raindrops grazed their skin. Ben and Rey clicked their tongues and let the heels of their boots tap at the horses bellies to get them going a little faster.

 

They had barely made it. They got to the safety of the barn as the rain started to pour down. Both of them worked together to take off the horses’ bridles and saddles. As Ben put the gear away, Rey grabbed the brushed and started to brush away the kinks on her horse. She gave him a good couple of thumps on his back as she loaded his feeding stall and bucket with fresh hay and water. She walked over to Tye and started to brush out her coat when Ben walked up and began to fill her feeding stall and bucket. Grabbing an apple from her feed bag, he held it steady in his hand as she munched away at the sweet treat.

 

“I, uh, gave one to BB. Hope that’s okay,” Ben said as he wiped his hand against his pant leg. Rey nodded as she walked to the back of the barn and put the brushes away.

 

The rain was relentless, it poured down like a waterfall. Seeing the house just a few feet away, Ben and Rey decided to make a run for it. The mud caked their boots and the bottom half of their pants. By the time they made it to the coverage of the porch, they were soaked to the bone. Ben and Rey laughed as they brushed their soaking hair away from their faces, noticing that not an inch of them was dry or clean.

 

Rey took off her boots, stripped herself of her shirt and pants and walked into the house just in her bra and underwear. Ben felt his cock twitch underneath his soaking pants. He soon followed her and took off his clothes, leaving him in just his boxers. He walked into the house to see Rey fidgeting with the stove. Once the fire was ignited, she placed the tea kettle on and grabbed two mugs. She walked around the kitchen with ease, she looked perfectly comfortable walking around in just a bra and underwear despite them being soaked from the rain. d.

 

“Enjoying the view there Solo?” She teased as she turned to face him. He could faintly see her perky nipples poking out from the bra due to the cold.

 

He walked up close to her, closing the distance. He placed his hand under her chin, tilting it up to meet her eyes. His hands moved down to her hips, pulling her close. The distance was closed, he bent down to kiss her lips, when the front door was kicked open. Ben quickly let go of Rey, they watched as a very drunk Poe walked in the door hanging off of Finn.

 

“Holy flurk! Baby sis yer here!” Poe’s words slurred as he tried to walk into the kitchen. Finn grabbed him as he was about to fall shoulder first into the wall.

 

Rey smiled as she walked up to her drunk brother and gave him a hug. Then it hit her, she was half-naked. Like a fifth sense, Finn tossed her a blanket and she quickly wrapped it around her torso, covering up her bra and underwear. She quickly excused herself as she ran upstairs to her room to only find her stuff was no longer there. Instead, it was full of men’s clothing. Rey opened the closet to see it lined with denim and plaid button downs and an overload of T-shirts. She brought one of the shirts close to her face, feeling the soft fleece material against her cheek, inhaling the spicy, yet sweet, musky scent. She pulled it off the hanger and draped it over her shoulders. She placed her arms inside and rolled the sleeves ‘til her hands were visible.

 

She walked out of the room, back down the stairs and into the kitchen after hearing the tea kettle scream. She waltzed past the group of guys, who were talking about god knows what, and over to the pot. She grabbed the box of tea and placed two bags into the mug, pouring the hot water over them, she took a minute to inhale the sweet peppermint scent. Ben walked up behind her, his hand wrapped around her stomach, his breath felt warm against her neck.

 

“You look so good in my shirt, but I think you’d look better out of it, with nothing else on.” She turned around and smiled as she brought the mug to her lips. Taking a sip, she smiled and closed her eyes.

 

“Maybe later,” she said as she stood on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his cheek.

 

“I’m heading to bed guys. I’ve had a long day. I’ll see you in the morning!” She shouted as she walked up the stairs. Ben watched her peachy ass sway as she took each step. This girl was going to be the end of him, how was he going to last the summer?

 


	2. Ride 'em Cowboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little peak into life at home and the next rodeo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thank you as always to my lovely and talented Beta Azuewrites for helping make this crazy story look better!  
> Second....... ReyloRobyn2011 yes you.... you not only influenced what SONG goes into this but yes I did add your request at the end so I hope you enjoy!!

A month has passed since she came home, a month of playful and flirty teasing from Ben, weekends of dragging her brother and his fiancés drunk ass into the house after their “celebratory party,” after winning 3 out of 4 of the rodeos they had attended so far. Rey would drive them home, every night Ben would kiss her head goodnight and disappear into his room. Rey wanted more, she wanted to feel his lips against hers, but it would remain a dream for her. 

 

This weekend was no different; Rey took everyone home, helped Poe and Finn into their bedroom, got a hug  _ and _ a kiss from Ben and watched as he walked away. She sighed, but accepted that there would be nothing more than that. Rey jumped into the shower and washed out the caked on mud out of her hair, dreaming of what it would be like to have Ben standing in the shower with her. She imagined him pinning her against the shower wall, kissing her, fucking her long and hard while the water slowly got colder. She shook her head as she washed out the rest of the shampoo. She stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her body and quietly walked to her room, but was caught off guard when she saw Ben leaning against the door frame. 

 

“Damn darlin’, you are a sight for sore eyes.” He eyed her, up and down, taking in her half-covered figure. She smiled as she walked into her room, and closed the door behind her. She opened her drawers to get a pair of pyjamas, but realized that they were all gone. She walked out of her room towards the staircase before Ben stopped her. 

 

“Whats up darlin’?” He said with a half mouthful of toothpaste.

 

“Oh, I was just heading to the laundry room to grab a shirt from laundry mountain. All of my stuff is dirty at the moment,” she said quietly, holding the towel close to her body in fear that it would fall off. 

 

“Oh, hold on then,” he replied. With the toothbrush still in his mouth, he walked to his bedroom and emerged a few minutes later holding out one of his button down fleece shirts. 

 

“Just use this for tonight darlin’, no sense of going all the way down there and back up in the dark.” His words were slightly obstructed by the toothbrush, but Rey couldn’t help but blush and accept the shirt. 

  
“Thank you Ben. That is very sweet of you,” she said softly. She grabbed the shirt and threw it over her shoulder.

 

“Looks good on you,” he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. He kissed the top of her head, inhaling her sweet scent from her shampoo. Ben let her go and smiled as he walked back into the bathroom to finish brushing his teeth.

 

 Rey walked back into her room, dropping her towel, she inhaled his scent; pine, bergamot and something else she couldn’t place her finger on, but it was...perfect. She grabbed her sports bra and panties, quickly throwing them on before putting the top on. The shirt hung low, past her knees. She buttoned it up, leaving a few buttons undone. Laying in the bed she wrapped her arms around her torso, imagining it was him. It was a dream, one that she hoped that would come true.

\--------

 

The next morning, Rey walked down the stairs of the old ranch house, the floorboards creaked beneath her feet. She tried her best to not make noise, she’d rather not have her brother wake up to only complain about the impending hangover he was most definitely going to have. Making it down the stairs and into the kitchen, she quietly opened the cupboards and grabbed the coffee pot, filters and grounds. She turned music on her phone and started to make breakfast, the sounds of Tim McGraw filled the space. She danced around the kitchen, grabbing ingredients for waffles and pulling bacon from the fridge. 

 

As she was cooking up the bacon, she opened the window and undid a few buttons, letting the breeze from the outside help cool her down as she slaved over a hot stove. The sizzle of the bacon overpowered the sound of her phone, she sighed as she grabbed her headphones from her bag and plugged them into the phone. Completely tuned out from the world, she got lost in the smooth words of Mr. McGraw. Her hips swayed to the music and time seemed to pass by faster. When the bacon was done, she grabbed a plate and neatly stacked the strips and grabbed the waffles from the griddle. She turned around and nearly dropped everything. 

 

Ben was leaning against the wall, his sweat pants hung low against his hips and the bruises from the previous nights rodeo stuck out like a sore thumb against his beautiful pale skin. He took a step forward and held onto the plates as he bent slightly, placing a kiss to her cheek. 

 

“Smells delicious darlin’. I gotta admit, it’s been nice having you ‘round here these past few weeks,” he said as he grabbed the plates and placed them down onto the table before turning to her again. “Having you around makes the place more...homey.” His hand rubbed the back of his neck as he spat out the truth. 

 

“And, uh, I won’t lie. Seeing you in my shirt, little darlin’... it’s doin’ something to me.” He took a step closer, his hands held her waist as he bent down and kissed her lips. His hand traveled from her waist to the back of her head, holding her close, he deepened the kiss. “I’ve wanted to do that since the moment you got here, little darlin’.” Rey smiled as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him back. 

 

She craved more, she wanted to taste his lips against hers again, but the moment was ruined when she heard someone clear their throat. Rey quickly stepped away from Ben and turned to face the inevitable. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was only Finn. She ran a hand through her hair, she couldn’t look him in the eyes. 

 

“I won’t say anything. However, Poe has had his suspicions. You two aren’t the most subtle people,” Finn said as he sauntered over to the table and took a seat. His fingers massaged his temples, trying to wane off the headache that threatened to put a damper on his day.They sat in silence for a moment, not knowing what to say. Rey was about to speak when she heard Poe trudging down the stairs.

 

“Who’s not subtle?” Poe asked as he stumbled down the last few stairs. “You guys talk so Goddamn loud, can you just...tone it down for the love of God!” Poe walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a mug from the shelf. He poured the largest cup of coffee the poor mug could handle and sipped on it silently for a moment. 

 

“So, what were you guys talking about? Oooh, I smell bacon!” Poe said as he sat down at the table with everyone. Rey bit her lower lip, looking at Finn with pleading eyes to not say a word. 

 

“Oh, I was just giving Rey some shit about last night, that's all,” Ben said before stuffing his face with a syrup-covered piece of waffle. Rey glanced over at him, barely catching his subtle wink before she half-smiled and picked up her fork to stab at her waffle. 

 

“We gotta head out soon, the rodeo in Jakku is about a 6 hour drive and I’m thinking we should stay the night. We can have you two drive the silencer and Rey and I can take the falcon, that way we don’t have to worry about a hotel n’shit,” Ben suggested. 

 

Finn and Poe both nodded as they finished off the remaining bit of waffles and bacon. Rey excused herself from the table and walked upstairs to start packing. She started to rifle through her clothes, grabbing a few clean t-shirts and pants, folding them neatly on top of her bed. Grabbing her bag, she shook out the contents from her last overnight stay, a small amount of dirt emptied onto the hardwood floor as she brushed the bag. She chuckled as she placed the bag on her bed and started to load her clothes in. She searched around her room for her lucky hat, huffing in annoyance as she opened every drawer and to no avail, it wasn’t there. 

 

“You okay there darlin’?” Rey turned around to see Ben leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest. 

 

“Yeah I’m fine, just seemed to have lost my lucky hat.” She reached for the elastic on her table and threw her hair up in a ponytail. Her hands rested on her hips as she tried to think of the last time she had her prized hat. 

 

“I’m not to sure there darlin’, but, I would be more than happy to help you,” he said as he took a few steps forward, closing the door behind him. He closed the distance in a few steps, his hands held her hips as he looked deep into her eyes and smiled. 

 

His lips descended upon hers, one hand reaching down, grabbing her ass and squeezing it gently. Lifting her up slightly, her legs wrapped around his waist. Ben hummed in pleasure as he moved her towards the bed, she let go of his waist as he laid her down on the bed. Rey pulled Ben closer as she deepened the kiss, she wanted more than this, she wanted all of him. His hands moved up her body, exploring the sensitive planes that was Rey. Once his hand reached her breast, she let out a loud sigh, earning a gasp as his fingers pinched and rolled her nipple between his thick, calloused fingers. He loved the soft sounds and moans that escaped her beautiful lips, loved the feeling of her soft body underneath him. Then a knock caused both of them to pause, both of them turned to face the door in fear of what would happen next. 

 

“Rey? Rey, are you ready to go?” Poe asked from the opposite side of the door. 

 

“Y-yeah Poe! I’m just trying to find my hat!” she replied, her finger placed on Ben’s lips to keep him from kissing her again. 

 

“Oh, it’s in the silencer’s dashboard!” He said happily back. “Well, hurry up, we are leavin’ in 15! Oh, and if you see Ben... tell him to hurry up! God only knows that man is probably locked in a bathroom doin’ that damn hair of his.” 

 

Rey couldn’t help but laugh at her brother’s statement, she could picture it too, Ben locked away in the bathroom with a cupboard full of hair products. Ben scoffed as he listened to Poe walk away and down the stairs. He laid on his back, his hand slid slowly down his face in frustration. Rey adjusted to her side, placing a kiss on his cheek. 

 

“You do have fabulous hair Ben,” she said as she gave him one last kiss before rolling off the bed. 

 

She grabbed a pair of shorts and slowly pulled them up her tan, toned legs. Despite being covered a good portion of the day, due to her pants, she had beautiful tan legs and Ben couldn’t help but watch the denim move up. She buttoned the middle section of the shirt and grabbed the ends, tying the bottom in a knot and smiled as she struck a pose for Ben. 

 

“Well, let’s get going here cowboy. Poe is itching to leave.” Rey grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder, her hand extended out to him as she motioned him to follow her. 

 

Ben dashed to his room and quickly threw an outfit on and grabbed his bag. He stopped for a minute, realizing he needs to slow it down, this was his best friend’s sister after all... he couldn’t hurt her. The sound of a truck horn blared outside and Ben growled in annoyance, running down the stairs and locking the door behind him before he joined the rest of his friends outside. 

 

“Okay, y’all be safe and follow us, we don’t need another incident like last year,  _ Finn _ .” Poe gave him a stern look. Finn threw his hands up in defense and claimed his innocence. 

 

“Hey, I did not mean for the tire to pop! Not my fault the road was shit.” Finn leaned over and kissed Poe on the cheek and walked towards the trailer, making sure it was secure. 

 

“Okay, you guys gonna be okay in the trailer?” Poe asked as he heard Finn beckoning him to hurry up. Ben nodded and started to walk towards the trailer. 

 

“You be careful now, Rey,” Poe said in a loving, brotherly way as he hugged her. 

 

“Ah, don’t worry. I know he’ll kick your ass if anything happens. Okay, bye!” She skipped to the trailer, leaving her brother stunned. 

 

“Everything okay little darlin’?” Ben asked as he started up the RV. Rey grinned as she kissed his cheek before sitting in the passenger seat. 

 

“Of course! Now, let’s go, we got a long way to drive!” 

 

———

 

Country music blasted in the RV, Rey and Ben singing along at the top of their lungs with the windows down. Rey couldn’t help but feel the butterflies building in her lower stomach, his voice rang through the small space with such velocity and purity that it was almost heavenly. 

 

_ So rock me momma like a wagon wheel _

_ Rock me momma any way you feel _

_ Hey, momma rock me _

_ Rock me momma like the wind and the rain _

_ Rock me momma like a south bound train _

_ Hey, momma rock me _

 

Ben reached over, his hand grabbing hers and brought it to his lips. 

 

“You are incredibly talented singer there, Kylo Ren,” she smiled at him as she refused to let go of his hand. The rest of their drive was like this, the two of them singing back and forth to country songs until Rey got sick of it. She flipped the channel and played top 40 music, Ben rolled his eyes as he focused on the road once again. This whole situation was perfect, nothing could get better. 

 

———

 

Rey sat on top of BB, taking deep breaths as she bent forward and hugged his thick muscled neck. She was next, she was the last one on the roster for that night to race. She tuned everything out, she couldn’t listen to the announcers as they read the time of the last racer. Her music was queued up. She heard the announcer call out her name, this was her final run of the night. She moved up to the starting line and gave BB a solid slap on the shoulder, gently tapping her heels into his side, they were off. 

 

The first barrel rounded, turning on a dime as they took the straight way to the next barrel, rounded the second, then the next barrel. She nudged her heels into BB’s side again as they headed for the final barrel. Then the straight shot home, Rey took the extra reins, loosening her grip and yelling for him to go faster. It was a rush, and like that, it was over. Rey got a time of 14.538 seconds, her hands shook from the adrenaline rush. She looked at the leader-board and she wanted to cry, her total time read 28.638 seconds. Rey had done it, she won first place again. She swung her leg off of BB and stood on the ground, her hands balancing on her knees as she cried from happiness from winning again. She kissed the bridge of BB’s nose and walked him back to the trailer. She was by herself, smiling as she quickly took off the saddle and blanket from BB’s back. She gave a bucket of oats and cut up apples to him as a reward for being a good boy. Once BB had finished and was loaded back in the trailer, she walked back into the R.V. and started to strip out of her rodeo clothes and got into her sweats. 

 

Rey laid on the bed and sighed as she wrapped herself up in blankets. She started to drift off, until she heard the trailer door open. She gathered the blankets, clutching them to her chest as she heard the footsteps get closer and closer.  A soft knock on the door made her hold the blankets tighter. 

 

“Rey? Are you in here?” Ben’s voice came across the other side of the door. Rey smiled as she got off the bed and opened the door. 

 

“Hey, whats up?” She asked as she peered through the door, Ben smiled as he placed his hand on the door and opened it wider. 

 

“Can I…?” he asked softly, she nodded in response as he walked into the small room. She closed the door, locking it behind her. 

 

“Do you trust me?” He asked softly as he brushed his hand against her face, down her neck to her arm. She nodded as she looked up to meet his gaze and smiled. 

 

“Yes,” a soft reply, barely a whisper. 

 

He grabbed her waist and pulled her flush against him, his lips pressed against hers, while his hand traveled up her back slowly. His hand held the back of her head as he dipped her down, deepening the kiss between the two of them. His hat fell off of his head, Rey smiled as she broke the kiss and grabbed it, placing it back on his head. Her hands laid flat against his chest as she inched them towards the buttons of his shirt and started to undo them. His breath hitched at the last button when he felt her soft hands travel back up his chest. 

 

“Ben… c-can I?” She asked hesitantly as her hand traveled back down to his belt buckle. 

 

“God yes, fuck yes, Rey,” he stuttered out. He bent down and kissed her again, her hands fumbled as she undid the extravagant buckle. 

 

Rey’s hands fumbled as she undid the wrangler jeans and pulled them down on his legs. She knelt in front of him, hands fumbling as she grabbed the elastic band and pulled down the briefs, revealing his thick throbbing cock. The head leaked of precum, Rey licked her lips as she looked up at him with eager eyes. He smiled and gave a slight nod, that was enough confirmation for her. She grabbed his thighs, her lips parted softly as she took his cock into her mouth. She bobbed her head forward and back, taking in as much of his cock as she could. He moaned as her tongue moved against the underside of his shaft and swirled around the head. 

 

Rey continued to do this, she listened intently to his moans and praises as she took as much as she could, but she felt his hands grab her shoulders and pull her away. She looked lost and confused, but he grabbed under her arms and lifted her onto the bed, lifting the hem of her pyjama shirt and pulled it over her head. He kissed her lips, moving down her neck to the valley between her breasts, his lips descended upon one of them, taking it in while the other palmed and tweaked at the pebbled nipple. He smiled as he moved lower onto her body, kissing around her belly button, down to her sleep shorts. He lifted her hips in compliance as he pulled them down her legs, revealing her glistening wet pussy. 

 

Ben smiled as he dipped between her legs, giving her a long, tentative lick from top to bottom, his tongue swirling around her clit. He lifted his finger and softly pushed it into her tight wet channel, marveling at how it held him so tightly. Pumping in and out a few times, his lips suckled on her clit again, his fingers moving faster. He could feel the fluttering of her walls around his fingers, she was close, so close. 

 

“Cum for me sweetheart. I’ve got you,” he said seductively before he positioned himself between her legs again. 

 

Her hands gripped the sheets as her hips lifted from the bed, her moans grew louder and louder. The walls of her pussy fluttered and squeezed his digits as her orgasm came over fast like a tidal wave. Her body shook as she came down from her high. Ben whispered praises in her ear as he moved back up the bed and held her body close. He brushed the stray hair away from her face, smiling as he placed a kiss on her temple. She turned to face him, smiling back at him, she kissed his lips softly, her hand traveled down between them, feeling his still hard cock between them. 

 

Rey tugged on his arm and he rolled on top of her. She grabbed his hat, placing back on his head and he laughed. He smiled as he fisted his cock and pumped it a few times for good measure. 

 

“Are...are you sure about this darlin’?” He asked as he searched for the answers in her eyes. 

 

“I’m… I’m clean. I’ve only had sex once and I’m on the implant. Please, Ben…. I... I want to feel you,” she said softly. 

 

“You are so perfect darlin’, you know that?” He said as he kissed her. His hand guided his cock to her dripping center. 

 

“Oh god… darlin’, you're so tight,” he puffed into her shoulder. Rey couldn’t help the shout that left her lips as he buried himself to the hilt. 

 

Both of them sighed as Ben paused for a moment, allowing Rey to adjust to his thickness. He slowly moved in and out of her, the soft sounds of their love making filled the small space. Ben grunted as he started to pick up speed, his deep carnal need to fuck her was breaking out faster than before. Without warning, Ben pulled out of her, grabbing her by the waist, he positioned her on her hands and knees and took her from behind. Each thrust was met with their skin smacking against each other, his hands gripped her waist in such a way she was sure bruises would form, but at that moment was only a fluttering thought as Ben hit the sweet spot deep inside of her cunt. Rey collapsed slightly onto the bed, moaning in pleasure. 

 

"Fuck Ben, yes! There...right...fucking...there, oh god, yes!" Rey moaned loudly, at this point, she didn’t care who heard her cries of pleasure. This man was a god. 

 

He didn’t stop either, his pace never slowed down as he held her hips and continued to fuck her deep into the mattress. Rey felt her body slowly turn into putty in his hands, this man must have had a map to her body. Every thrust he made caused her stomach to flip, he knew how to make her moan and whimper with each thrust of his thick cock. The feeling of a thousand butterflies fluttering in her stomach came back, she was so close to her much needed release. 

 

"Fuck... Ben, I'm so close! Please,  _ fuck _ ...please let me cum," she begged. Who was Ben to deny this beautiful woman such a thing? His hand moved from her hip to her soaking center, finding her sensitive clit. He made quick work with his fingers, rubbing the sensitive bud in fast circles, meeting the pace of his thrusts. He listened to her cries of pleasure, she was close. 

 

"Come for me darlin’, come all over my cock like a good girl," Ben said. 

 

That was all it took before the walls of her pussy tightened and fluttered over his cock. Rey grabbed the sheets, screaming out his name as her orgasm rocked her. She was panting, a heaping mess of blubbering words. Ben thrusted a few more times before spilling his seed deep inside of her. He took off the hat as he pulled out of her wet, warm pussy and laid beside her. He gathered her in his arms, kissing her forehead and stroked her arm as he helped her down from her high. 

 

A few minutes passed, both of them laid in the small room, both covered in sweat, a little bit of dirt and cum. She turned to face him, her fingertips gently brushed away the hair that fell out of place. 

 

"Yee-fucking-haw," she said, smiling as she pushed up on the mattress to kiss him. 

 

"Did you just say ‘Yeehaw’ after we just had sex?" Ben questioned her as he cupped her face with his hand. 

 

"Damn right I did, cowboy," she replied, grabbing his hat and placing it on her head. She adjusted herself so that she was straddling him. She bent down to kiss him, whispering softly in his ear, "Ready for another ride, cowboy?" 


	3. Accidents happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut (because Why not) and another rodeo in the books!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TW** This chapter does have a moment where Ben does get hurt and ends up in a hospital and there are flashbacks to a previous injury that can be quite painful. 
> 
> Thank you to Azuwrites for being a quick Beta on this! :) 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

 

_“Rey?” Finn called out as he rounded the corner of horse trailer. “Oh my god, Rey!” he exclaimed._

 

_Rey pushed Ben away, her jaw dropped as she saw Finn standing there, catching them in the middle of their make out session. Ben rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, looking between Rey and Finn with worry in his eyes._

 

_“I won't tell Poe, but you gotta tell him by the finals or I will,” Finn said as he walked back towards the trailer opening and grabbed his and Poe’s horses, leading them towards the arena._

 

_“That was...embarrassing,” Rey said as she slunk down to the ground. Her hands covered her eyes as she refused to look away. Ben couldn’t help but laugh at the situation. “Don’t mock me Ben.”_

 

_“Darlin’, I ain’t makin fun of you. I’m laughing at the situation. Why are we still hiding this? I care about you… I… well, I love you Darlin’ and I don’t want to hide it anymore. I want the world to know that you’re my rodeo queen.”_

 

_“Oh, Ben.” She wiped away the few tears that fell down her cheek, she stood up and wrapped her arms behind his neck and brought him down for a bruising kiss._

 

\----------------

 

Ben and Rey were outside cleaning the barn, there had been a break between rodeos and they had a few days worth of chores to catch up on. It had been a week since Finn had caught them in the act, Rey still hadn’t told Poe about her and Ben being together. She wanted to wait for the perfect moment. Rey stood in the stall, sweeping the same area over and over again. 

 

“Hey, darlin’? What's goin’ on in that pretty little head of yours?” Ben asked, as he snuck up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist before swaying with her back and forth in the stall. She turned in his arms and smiled. 

 

“Just trying to figure out how to tell Poe. I mean, that would be the right thing to do, right? I mean, I’m his baby sister… You’re one of his best friends and I don’t want to cause a fight between the two of you,” she said as she leaned her head against his chest. 

 

“Darlin’, I doubt that he’s going to be mad. He just wants you to be happy, right? And...and you are happy, right?” He asked as he gave her a concerned look. 

 

“Of course I’m happy, cowboy. I love you,” she said with a little southern twang. Ben rolled his eyes as he bent down to capture her lips. 

   

Ben’s hand grabbed the middle of her back, pulling her close to his chest, his lips not leaving hers. She sighed as she felt his free hand slip between them and rub against her breasts and down her stomach. He pulled away for a moment, he chuckled when he heard her whimper in protest of him leaving. Ben grabbed her hips and hoisted her over his shoulder. He walked up the ladder to the overlook of the barn. When he set her down, she noticed the hay bales stacked neatly, with a few blankets laying on top to make it look like a bed.

 

She turned to face Ben who was on his knees, his hands gripped her hips and pulled her closer to him. He fumbled as he undid her belt buckle, but was able to finally release it and tug down her pants and underwear. He gave her a little nudge so she would lay on the bed, he grabbed her boots, discarding them to the side and pulled her pants off completely. Rey felt a slight breeze brush by, her legs instantly closed shut. He shook his head, biting his lower lip, he placed his hands on her thighs and pried her legs open. Ben licked his lips seeing her glistening pussy, dripping and waiting for him. 

 

“Fuck, you are so beautiful,” he mumbled out as he maneuvered himself perfectly between her legs. 

 

Ben dipped his head between her thighs, his tongue lazily drawing circles around her aching clit. He slipped two fingers into her tight entrance, it was almost too much for her, the feeling of his fingers moving in and out of her and his tongue was sending her over the edge. Every caress of his tongue sent shivers through her body. Bringing her closer and closer to her impending climax. 

 

“Pl..please please please, Ben!” 

Ben chuckled hearing her pleas. “You’re so precious,” with the final words, he quickened his pace, pulling the sensitive bud between his teeth, sucking on it hard, humming with joy as her words became incoherent. The vibrations from his hum made Rey gasp as she tried to gulp as much air as she could, her stomach twisted in knots. 

“Ben, please!” she gasped for air, her body felt like a live wire. She needed that relief. 

“Cum for me darlin’.” His fingers stroked the spot inside her, beckoning her orgasm to flood his fingers. The vibrations being sent across her clit and up through her body pushed Rey to scream. She quickly placed her hands over her mouth, trying to muffle the sounds of her pleasure from attracting some unwanted visitors. She came hard over his fingers and down her thighs, soaking the blanket. Her desperate sounds turned into sloppy cries as she came down from her euphoric high, Ben slowed his pace down as he helped her calm down. He praised her over and over, worshiping her body as he moved up from between her legs. 

Rey finally regained control of her breathing and movement of her body, she sat up slowly to only be met by Ben’s face. She studied it for a moment, her hand felt like ice as she traced the scar that added to his beauty, she leaned forward, her lips meeting his. It was soft and sweet, but then soon turned into a fiery passion that could not be dulled. Her hands wove through his thick black locks, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. His hand rested on her back, pulling her close to his chest. 

Ben pulled away briefly, he couldn’t help but stare into her eyes, that were full of lust and desire, a spark of something he had never seen before. 

“I... want you Ben. Please…” she asked softly. “Please.”

Ben smiled as he got off the make-shift bed, he slowly undid each button of his top before he shrugged it off his shoulders and let it fall to the ground. Rey couldn’t help but stare at the man that stood in front of her, even though they were together, he still took her breath away anytime she saw him shirtless. He caught her staring at him, he laughed as his hands undid the button of his pants, grabbing the waist band, he slowly pulled them down his toned legs. Stepping out of his pants, he stood completely nude before Rey. Her throat went dry as she saw the rest of him; pale thick and strong. His cock jutted out in full force in front of him, Rey’s jaw dropped slightly at the sight of his cock, thick and red with precum dripping from the head. 

Ben smiled as he watched Rey’s eyes roam over his body. He hovered over her, his hand fisting his cock as he moved it closer to her entrance, and in one quick motion, Ben buried himself deep into her soaking cunt. 

“Fuck, Rey, you’re so goddamn tight! Christ, every time, you are...so...fucking...perfect,” he grunted out with each thrust. Rey’s hand grabbed the back of his head, pulling it down towards her, while her other hand dragged up and down his back, leaving red marks in its path. 

In one swift move, Ben had flipped them, so that he was so his back and Rey was above him, riding his cock with ease. Rey slowly moved up and down on his cock, marveling in the way it would stretch her out with each movement. Ben groaned with each shift as he felt her tight cunt squeezing his cock. He couldn’t help but watch how her eyes would flutter with every move she would make, how her hands would grab onto her breasts, giving them a gentle squeeze, every soft moan that escaped her lips as she rode him with pride. 

Ben sat up the best he could, his lips met the hill of her breasts, sucking, biting and kissing with desperate need. The sensation of that and his cock pummelling into her sent Rey right over the edge, cursing loudly and eyes closing. Ben let her body go so she wrapped her arms around his neck, muttering curses under her breath. He shifted them once again, laying her on her back, he started to fuck her body with a feverish need, drunk off the sensation of her tight walls holding his cock in place. Ben thrusted a few more times before his orgasm took over shooting hot ropes of cum deep into her. "Ah, fuck, fuck." His erotic pace started to slow down as he came down from his high. Once he finished, they both laid in a tangle of sweat and cum.

Rey nuzzled her head into his chest, her fingers gently traced shapes on his chest, while Ben’s fingers went through her hair. Rey was more than willing to let sleep take over, when she heard her name being called out. She shot up in a panic, she grabbed her shirt and quickly threw it on. She could hear the sound of boots walking across the dirt and rock-covered ground, getting closer to the barn. She quickly stood up and pulled her pants on and grabbed her boots, quickly slipping her feet in, she replied after hearing her name. 

“Y-yeah!” She started to climb down the ladder to find her caller. 

“Hey, wow. What, uh, what’s up with your hair?” Poe asked. Rey quickly ran her fingers through her hair and started to gather it up. 

“Uh nothing, what, what did you need?” She replied breathlessly. She prayed that Poe wouldn’t continue to ask questions. 

“Oh, just wanted to let you know that we gotta start packing up. We gotta hit the road in a few hours to make it out to Coruscant,” he said as he opened the sliding door to his horses stall. 

“Oh god, yeah, that's right! Okay, ya, umm, give me a few minutes. I will hurry and get packed,” she said, a sound came from the overlook of the barn, Rey’s heart started to pound in her chest, she muttered under her breath, hoping that her brother didn’t hear the noise. 

“Okay, sounds good, oh and Rey? If you see Ben, tell him to get ready. He must be out on a ride.” She nodded in response and waited for her brother to leave the barn before she let out a heavy breath. 

Rey closed her eyes, forcing herself to take a few deep breaths before she walked back to the house to start packing. She didn't hear Ben walk down the ladder towards her. He snuck up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and placed a kiss against her neck. Ben started to sway with her wrapped in his arms, she moved along with the motion, allowing herself to feel the love and protection Ben emanated. 

“We’ll tell him tonight Darlin’. For now, let’s get you packed. We’re going to be gone for awhile and we gotta get everyone ready,” he said softly. He turned her around to meet face to face, he tilted her chin up and placed a kiss on her lips. He stepped away, giving her a smile before he stepped around her to walk towards the truck to pull it in, ready to load the supplies they would need for their horses. 

Rey slowly walked towards the house, her hands buried in her front pockets. She walked in to hear Poe and Finn shouting at each other in their bedroom. Rolling her eyes, she ran up the stairs to her room and started her packing process all over again. 

\-----------

Something was wrong with BB, he was acting weird. He kept jerking his head left and right, jumping and trotting, trying to shake whatever it was that was bugging him. Rey got the signal that she was next to race. She bent down, hugging BB’s neck, whispering calming words to him in hopes that he would calm down. She was nervous, and it was completely obvious. 

Rey waited at the starting line, and without warning, BB started to make a break for it, he broke the barrier and started to run the circled pattern. Rey couldn’t do anything to stop him, so she went along with it fully, knowing that any chance she had of winning was down the drain. She was heartbroken, they had been on such a good streak until now. Rey sighed as she lead BB back to their trailer. As she unmounted BB, she heard someone call out her name. 

“Rey Dameron!” Rey turned towards the direction of her name and smiled. 

“Holy shit, Rose Tico!” Rey exclaimed as she ran towards her friend. 

“Oh my god, I’ve missed you so much! Look at you! You, wow, you look amazing and holy shit, you’re rodeo queen?! Girl!” Rey said as she hugged her long lost friend. 

The two friends stood around and talked for what felt like hours. Rey had missed Poe and Finn’s team roping event, and other little events. Rey heard the commentator announce over the loudspeaker that it was time for the final event; bull riding. Rey gasped and grabbed Rose by the hand, leading her back to the arena. They joined the hundreds in the stands as they watched the brave men take on the aggravated bulls. 

“Next up, he’s a nationally ranked bull rider, please give it up for Kylo Ren!” 

Rey leaned towards Rose, she smiled as she pointed to the jumbo tron. 

“That's my man,” she said with a wink. Rose gasped as she looked back and forth from the screen to her. 

“Damn girl! Get it!” She shouted back enthusiastically. Both girls leaned against the gate, watching in anticipation for the door to be opened, but the moment it did. It didn't look good. 

Rey placed her hand atop of Rose’s as she watched Ben on the bull, it bucked hard and he wasn’t prepared. His hand slipped from the binding and he was thrown off, landing hard onto the ground. The bull came down, stepping on him before he was run off by a few brave rodeo clowns. Ben laid almost motionless on the ground. The crowd was silent, a few gasps and whispers came about. Then she saw him move, slowly standing up and clutching at his side, he waved to the crowd and walked out of the arena. Rose grabbed Rey’s hand and they rushed to find her injured cowboy. 

“Ben? Ben!” Rey yelled as she fought her way past the small group that surrounded him. She didn’t even see her brother and Finn standing next to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, but released instantly as she heard him whimper in pain. 

“Ben, are you okay?” Rey asked, her hands cupped his face, like a mother checking her child for any open cuts or more damage. 

“Ya, I’m fine. Just a little banged up,” Ben said weakly. His arm clutched his side a little tighter. 

“Sir, we need to take you to a hospital to evaluate you better,” the EMT said as he undid the blood pressure cuff. 

“Babe, come on, let’s take you,” Rey said worriedly. 

“Babe? Uh, Rey?” Poe spoke up. She froze, eyes wide open as she realized her choice of words and the fact her brother was right there. She slowly turned to see her brother staring down at her with a questioning look. 

“Poe, not now. Rey, take him to the hospital. Use the truck. We will load BB into the trailer, keep us updated okay?” Finn said as he placed a hand on Poe’s chest and pulled him back towards him. Rey nodded as she ran towards their truck. 

She quickly pulled up the truck and helped Ben get in. She didn’t bother with a seat belt as she drove off like a bat out of hell towards the local hospital. Ben laid back in the seat, wincing at every bump she hit or any time she hit the brakes a little too hard. It made her feel sick to her stomach seeing him like this. Finally pulling into the hospital, Rey helped him hobble into the E.R.. She got them checked in and they waited for his name to be called.

\---------

“Well, Mr. Solo, looking over your X-Rays, it looks like you have two dislocated ribs and three broken ones. A pretty bad concussion to top it all off. I would suggest taking it easy for the next few weeks. If you don’t, this could be an entirely different story. You’re lucky you’re alive, remember what happened last year,” the doctor said as he walked out of the room. 

“Wait, Ben. What happened last year?” her voice broke as she begged him to tell her the truth. 

“Don’t worry about it babe. We can talk about it tomorrow, okay?” Ben pleaded as she moved his legs to the side of the bed, taking a deep breath. Rey nodded, anxiety and wonder filled her chest as she was dying to know the truth, but needed to accept the fact he didn’t want to talk about it. 

\------------ 

After being in the hospital for nearly five hours, they finally were released. Rey drove them back to the rodeo ground to their trailer, both of them sat in silence on the way back. As she put the truck in park, she sighed and leaned against the steering wheel. Ben didn’t say a word, he unbuckled himself and opened the door, allowing the gentle night breeze to sweep through the car. He glanced over to Rey, who had her eyes closed, her head still resting on the wheel. Ben sighed, he slowly got out of the truck and walked to the trailer. 

Rey watched as he climbed into the R.V., she grabbed her phone and pulled up a streaming service. Typing in his name, the first video that came up was his accident video. Rey felt like she was hurting him by doing this, but she needed to know. She clicked the video and watched intently. 

The gate open, Ben was mounted on the back of the bull, his hand held onto the rope tightly. His movements moved in sync with the bull as its hooves hit the ground and his back legs bucked into the air. The bull repeated the motion over and over, he held on for dear life as the timer in the corner started to get closer to eight seconds. The buzzer went off, he had made it to eight seconds flat. Ben loosened his grip and went to slide off the bulls back when he was launched into the air and directly into the barrier. A loud thud echoed through the arena, he wasn’t getting up. He was motionless. Until he was able to rise, he smiled like it was nothing, someone jumped the gate and rushed to his side. As he got closer to Ben, he fell forward, collapsing in the arms of the person who had jumped out to save him. 

Rey’s phone dropped out of her hand as she gasped in horror. She was in doubt, there was no way. He was one of the best riders, how, how did he... _fail_? Rey stepped out of the truck, locking it behind her and slowly walked to the R.V.. She opened the door as quietly as she could, toeing off her boots at the entrance, she walked past the makeshift bed that Poe and Finn were cuddled closely on. She pulled the blanket up over them and tiptoed her way to the back of the R.V.. She sighed when she slid the door open to the bedroom. Ben was laying in bed, his outfit still intact, save for his shirt that was wide open. 

She felt her emotions stir as she thought of his accident, she bit her lip and stepped closer to the bed. She grabbed the bottom of his boot and gave it a gentle tug as she pulled them from his feet. Once her boots were off, she laid them by the door, sighing as she brushed the dirt off the bed. She undid the belt buckle of his pants and tried her best to pull them down. Ben woke up, slightly alarmed, but as he focused on what was going on, he saw Rey. He smiled as he lifted his hips, letting her pull them down. She folded them neatly and laid them down next to his boots. She undressed herself next, pulling off everything but her sports bra and panties. She got in bed and laid next to him, his arm wrapped around her shoulder and pulled her close to his chest. 

“I’ll be okay, Rey,” he whispered as he kissed her head. They laid in bed, still, comfortable and warm. Rey closed her eyes and let her exhaustion take over her aching body. 

“I’ll tell you everything soon... I swear.” 

 


End file.
